


Angels Are Watching Over You

by ladyblrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Are Watching Over You, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, canonverse, cas confesses his love for dean, mary and cas bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblrd/pseuds/ladyblrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on recent Comic Con events, relating to a Cas and Mary bounding, this is basically how I wished/thought Cas confessing his love for Dean to Mary would happen. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

Mary watched as Castiel held Dean’s arm and began healing the wounds he got during the previous hunt. His powers were releasing a white shiny light, who got to the green eyes and showed with how much affection Dean was looking at the angel.

She looked at them with a genuine smile painted her lips, happy to see that that universe didn’t turn her sons into cold blood murderers, as she thought it would’ve happen after all these years. Sam was peacefully sleeping on the couch next to her, with a piece of his long hair across his face – which Mary gently put behind his ears.

Cas and Dean were on the other side of the room, talking quietly about how Dean “Needed to be more careful” and how Cas “Needed to worry less”. Castiel said something that made Dean laugh and open a big wide smile, saying an honest “thank you” to his friend before resting his hand on his shoulder for a couple of seconds, maintaining eye contact.

Green eyes laid on Mary, who still had that small smile on her lips, and Dean walked over his mother.

“I’ll rest for a bit, okay?” his hands were making curls on Mary’s blonde hair.

“Okay honey. Have sweet dreams.” Dean held her hand for a while before trying to go to his bedroom, but she held it tighter. “And remember, angels are watching over you.” His eyebrows furrowed, before smirking happily and letting a quiet “I know” leave his mouth.

Dean followed to his room, while Mary went to sit next to Cas, who got a little surprised by her presence. His mind quickly eased as she put her hand on his knee, smiling softly.

“Thank you,” She sighed, and Cas looked up with a curious tone of blue painting his eyes. “For watching over my boys.”

He blushed a little, and nodded shyly.

“I mean it, Castiel. You –“”

“Call me Cas. Dean does it. I mean…” he quickly shook his head, closing his eyes. “ _Everyone_ does it.”

“I’m sure he does.” Mary gave him a reassurance smile. “You took care of them like it was your own life, like it was your world you were saving, not theirs. I will never be able to thank you enough for that.”

Cas looked down, raising his eyebrows. “I do try my best. They mean a lot to me as well, so…”

Mary sighed and rested her back on the couch, laughing a bit before looking at Castiel once again:

“I couldn’t help but notice that, uh… you and Dean have a more… _special_ relationship. Right?”

That caught Cas’ attention, making him quickly face Mary again. “We... have a more profound bond. That is what we have.”

“Just that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Cas, I’ve seen you two together. There is a mutual feeling of _care_ between you. You care about him as much as he cares and worries about you.”

“Mutual?” Castiel accidentally spilled the word, not really knowing that it’s meaning was something that could be present on their relationship.

“You do care about him deeply, don’t you?”

Castiel nodded.

“Are you in love with him, Cas?”

Blue eyes were looking at every space of the room, except Mary’s eyes. He felt like he’d been caught for something he didn’t even know he has done.

“I… yes? I guess? I don’t know.”

Mary raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, smirking softly. “Describe him to me, sweetheart. Let me know what I missed all these years.”

Castiel cleaned his throat before starting quite insecure, but letting the words go freely afterwards.

“He is… wonderful. There are more than just a beautiful green on his eyes, there is passion and love and care and such purity, which I’ve never seen an angel having. I shouldn’t adore the way he is sarcastic and grumpy when it comes to taking care of himself, but I do. Truth is, I think I adore every little thing about him. You need to see the stupid smirk he does when he kills a creature or wins an argument – sometimes I feel like letting him win one just to see the way his lips curl in such confidence. Dean is honest, and genuine and may have a few insecurities, but he _knows_ that family is what matters the most. Blood or not.”

Mary had teary eyes, her heart was filled with happiness and her face was wrinkled by the purest smile.

“I may not have witnessed many angels in love but…” she laughed. “You sound like one.”

Cas looked down and squinted his eyes, biting his inner cheeks softly. “Do I?” His voice came out lower than he intended.

“What about him?” he asked worriedly before Mary could say something. “Is the feeling… uh, mutual?”

Her soft hand grabbed his gently, looking at Dean’s room and back at Cas. “Why don’t you go ask him, yes? I’m his mother and I can assure you that the answer won’t disappoint you.”

Castiel laughed, and blinked a few times; trying to let what just happened sink in his mind, but mostly in his heart.

“Yeah. Ok. I’ll talk to him.” He stood up and looked down at Mary, nodding and smiling at her. “Thank you.”

After a few seconds, she heard Cas’ knocks on Dean’s door followed by a “Cas? Come in.” And with that, a lazy and slightly groggy Sam’s voice filled the room:

“Did something important happened when I was sleeping?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it!!!  
> im writing a destiel high school au (that i //plan// on posting tomorrow), any questions relating to that or or this one shot, my twitter is @halseybullshit. feel free to talk to me im awkward but im cool i promise


End file.
